Ultrawoman Jeing
Ultrawoman Jeing is Emgaltan's Ultra for UltraFan: The Crew. Appearance Kura is a slightly pudgy Korean woman with waist length red hair and blue eyes that stands around 6'7 in terms of height. She's normally in a black sweater with blue jeans, but took some half-baked home made "space gear" on to the No Promises. Her ultra form, Ultrawoman Jeing is a red and silver ultra with red angular eyes. Her most notable feature is likely her blue full body crystals and face with ultra lines on it. She maintains her long hair in this form, but its more equated to many long silver cords tipped in red. History Pre-UltraFan: The Crew Not much is known about Kura's past, though she was born to a loving couple of parents. Her life was mostly good with two sisters being born at different times. Tragedy struck when Kura's mother died to unknown circumstances, believed to be an alien attack possibly. Her father after the funeral maintained a loving relationship with his daughters, but grew distant and not as unproductive over a number of years requiring Kura as the eldest sister to start working. Despite the situation, she kept her head up, remembering how her life used to be and believing it'd eventually go back to the good times. She had to skip out on college for a while because she had to take care of her family. At some point she was about to get in, but something happened involving her family and a larger conflict, leading to her participating in the Ultra Operation while in space by a mysterious light. Ever since then, she's been trying to learn how to use her new powers to their greatest effect, trying to still keep her head up high. At the same time, something from her past reemerged and is chasing after her. UltraFan: The Crew Kura decided to stowaway on a ship called the No Promises in the hopes of escaping/hiding from her current problems; however, even while going into deep space, it still figures out ways to get her. Personality Kura appears very happy-go-lucky and passionate in whatever she chooses to do, being very nice and loyal. Despite the pleasant demeanor, she prefers to enjoy life rather than fully confronting all of her problems, being the prime reason she was a stowaway on the No Promises. In battle and dangerous situations, she can act like a snake somewhat, seeking to trick and screw with those against her, trying to charm them to some degree with her delightful personality. This does not necessarily mean she is evil or malicious, but generally fights and acts for her own ideals. Profile Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Age: Middle aged (33 years) *Color: Silver Tribe *Path: The Path of Ultras Body Features *Crest Type: Normal *Head Feature: Ultra lines *Eye Color: Red *Eye Shape: Angular *Body Features: Full Body Crystals *Arm Features: None Transformation Kura transforms by using a bracelet device. Techniques *'Jeing Jeing Bomb:' Jeing reels her hand back into the air, creating a sphere of light energy that she then lobs at the enemy, causing it to exploding and consume them. It has worked out as her finishing moving against regular kaiju and aliens. Trivia *Kura's ultra name comes from the name Jeanne and the word Hiding, mainly a suggested alias from one of her friends. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Emgaltan Category:Female Ultras Category:The Crew